New Beginnings Same Endings
by SkyPilot
Summary: The seuqel to Beginnings and Endings. The curse is broken...or is it? All the Sohma's have their secrets and soon Tohru will see them all. Will she be strong enough to survive them? TohruKyo pairing.
1. Chapter 1: Shigure

Fruits Basket

New Beginnings Same Endings

((Well here's the first chapter to a continuing story. Does that make sense? I highly suggest reading Beginnings and Endings first before reading this one, but it's your call. I'm sure it will make somewhat sense. Anyways this new story will have all the same problems roll over from the first story, except this story, as I said a million times will be told by all the Sohma's rather then just Kyo. This first chapter will be told by Shigure since that's what most of the reviewers suggested the most. That devil dog. :D This chapter is a bit on the series side inside of humor, but don't worry things will get weird and funny fast. Anyways enjoy and sorry for the delay, I've been pretty sick lately.))

Chapter 1: Shigure

_Before Tohru…_

"Tell me, Shigure…" Akito said as his hand dragged slowly across the wooden floor. His nails scrapped the wood, creating a light thin line in the delicate wooden floor. His eyes seemed to be focused more on what he was doing, rather then looking at the smiling Shigure, "What do you think I should do with this girl, Tohru Honda if I'm mistaken?"

"She could prove to be quiet useful," Shigure said as he eased his smile from his face slowly. Akito lately had been keeping a closer eye on him lately. Making it difficult for him to spin his half truths. Shigure was careful in how he portrayed himself to Akito since Akito knew a lot of his tricks, but like any good magician you always keep a few more tricks up your sleeve, "Her influence is obvious on Yuki and Kyo. They would see each others as rivals and compete for her affection. Their eyes would be turned to her rather then to you Akito."

"A bold statement, Shigure. What makes you think I want their eyes away from me?" Akito asked as he narrowed his eyes slightly.

Shigure paused a moment before he replied. He didn't expect Akito to give him such a narrowed look and perhaps he had crossed a boundary, but Shigure decided he would risk it, "My dear Akito. Don't you want them to come to you? Once the loser knows his place he will come to you. The winner really isn't the winner since the curse will always be upon us. We will always be bounded to you. You are god to the twelve cursed ones."

"Hmm…" Akito leaned back against the door that opened up to the afternoon guardian. His arm rested lazily against his knee as a few white birds dipped their slender beaks into the water. Shigure was curious on what Akito was thinking, but his face didn't betray him as he kept such things to himself. Akito was hard for Shigure to predict sometimes, which always kept him on his toes when it came to his scheming. Akito finally stood up slowly, pulling his robes higher up on his shoulders, "I will allow this girl to stay with you, Shigure. We will see if Miss Tohru Honda can endure the Sohma curse."

_Present…_

"Shigure, you have been working late tonight. Are you sick?" Tohru asked as she peeked into his room.

Shigure lifted his head slightly as he looked towards his doorway, "No, I'm quiet alright. You know Mi, she wants things done now. I thought I finish some things up early so I can play some tricks on her this week."

"Oh, ok. I heard it was going to be cold tonight so I brought you an extra blanket, just in case," Tohru said as she stepped inside to hand him the fluffy green blanket. She carefully stepped over scattered papers and other miscellaneous objects that were rampant throughout his room.

Shigure smiled lightly up to her as he took the blanket from her hands, "Ah, Tohru what would I do without you? I bet any man would be lucky to marry you," Shigure winked to her playfully as Tohru waved her hands in the air as she quickly backed up.

"Oh no, you must be mistaken. I don't think I'm anything like that."

"Don't be silly!" Shigure said as he stood up, "How about you and me get married? I won't tell Yuki or Kyo."

"What?"

"What was that?" Kyo said as he opened the door further since he was standing on the other side of it. He didn't trust Tohru to go into Shigure's room alone at night so he had decided to go with her.

Shigure laughed nervously as he saw Kyo. He had to admit he loved seeing how angry Kyo could get when Tohru was involved. It had taken Shigure a long time of planning to finally get them together, but it also made Shigure feel guilty. "Kyo! I didn't see you there. What are you doing up so late?"

"Stop playing innocent with me. No one's marrying anybody, got it!"

"Are you saying you're not going to marry Tohru someday?" Shigure said as he pointed an innocent figure at Kyo. Shigure could tell he had hit home with his comment as Kyo turned instantly red and stormed off upstairs before Tohru could respond, "That's Kyo for you."

"Do you need anything else tonight Shigure?" Tohru asked as if nothing had happened right there in that tiny little room.

"Huh? Oh no, I'm fine. You should get some sleep. Exams tomorrow, right?"

Tohru's face went grim as she leaned against the doorway in defeat, "Yeah…"

Shigure felt a bit bad that he had pointed out something that made her feel so upset. He walked over to her and gave her a light squeeze on the shoulder as encouragement, "You'll do fine. Yuki tutored you, right?"

"Yeah…but"

"Ah, then you're set!" Shigure lightly pushed her towards the stairs, since he had to be quick to stop Tohru from doubting herself, "Now off to bed."

Tohru smiled lightly and she leaped off the stairs to give Shigure a light hug. Shigure was caught by surprise as she hugged him lightly. Her body was thin and delicate compared to his own body structure. Her hair smelled light a sweet garden full and fruit. Shigure had never felt such feelings before. His chest tightened as he felt a small blush creep upon his face.

"Thank you, Shigure," Tohru said as she released him and ran up stairs.

Shigure was left standing at the bottom of the stairs with his jumbled feelings. He wasn't sure where these feelings were coming from. Ever since the curse was broken or delayed as Kyo had called it, Shigure had been feeling emotions he had forgotten. It was difficult to control these new feelings, but Shigure in an odd sense sort of enjoyed them. His fingers touched his cheeks lightly to feel their warmth still laced upon his face. Once he felt his feelings beginning to relax once again, Shigure retreated back to his room to work. His eyes stared down at the blank paper, but he didn't feel any sort of idea's coming to him. What was plaguing his mind was what he had intended for Tohru from the beginning. Akito and himself had planned to use Tohru to corrupt Kyo and Yuki, but the more Shigure got to know Tohru, the more he felt the need to protect her. Shigure was quick to correct his plans, but there was a major flaw that Shigure had failed to seen.

"The curse cannot handle two gods…it will destroy one of them by our own doings. We will be the murders," Shigure felt himself say as he continued to stare at his blank piece of paper. Shigure knew that the curse will use the cursed ones as its own puppets to push either Akito or Tohru out from their lives and it was Shigure's fault.

Shigure rested his head down against his table lightly as he let the pencil from his hand roll away from his fingers. As much as Shigure hated to admit, he wished the curse would still be upon him so they could simply live out their pitiful lives. At least they would have kept Tohru safe that way. Now they were gambling with lives.

It was late in the night now and Shigure deiced he would check to make sure everyone was sleeping soundly. His head peeked into Yuki's room first. The young prince was resting soundly with his head buried in the pillow and his arms and legs in a jumbled mess with his blankets. Shigure would have undone the rather strange Yuki knot, but Yuki was horrible in the mornings and he was about ten times horrible if someone woke him up.

"I believe I will pass," Shigure said as he tiptoed to Kyo's room. Kyo wasn't any better. Kyo in fact wasn't in his bed. He had rolled off into the ground. Shigure let a deep sigh out as he took his green blanket off his shoulders and covered Kyo. He knew Tohru would have done the same; he was simply following her example.

He went to Tohru's room last. She was sound asleep in the large bed he had bought for her, curled up in the middle of the bed, "She's the only normal one sleeping." Shigure commented to himself as he stood in the doorway. His eyes drifted around the empty room. He sometimes wished Tohru would buy things for herself, but she had insisted that she didn't need such things. She was simply happy living there with Yuki, Kyo and himself. Shigure didn't understand how one person could be so selfless. His eyes caught the sight of her mother's picture she kept on the bed stand. Her mother was rather attractive looking to say the lest. Shigure looked down to Tohru sadly, "You've been through a lot. Almost more then most of us."

Shigure leaned over to watch Tohru sleep a little bit longer. He brushed aside a few strands of hair that rested upon her cheek, "I'm sorry for everything…please forgive me in the future, but it must be done."

Shigure didn't expect of response from her of course, but he knew what she would say. She would obviously forgive him, but how could anyone forgive such a creature as himself? Shigure decided he would not think of such things any further. He didn't want anyone to know what he was planning or thinking, for now he would leave things as they were and act as if everything was ok. That was the least he could do for now, to make her smile.


	2. Chapter 2: Haru

Fruits Basket

New Beginnings Same Endings

((Author Note: Ok well it's a continuation rather then a sequel as a few people have pointed out. I'm also sorry if you want answers to certain questions now. There was a large request for the story to continue and I agreed to continue it which is why some questions are still up in the air. Sort of like the real fruits basket manga…so again I'm sorry if you want the story to end now. All I can really say is this story may pull away from those questions since we have other Sohma problems to deal with. I'll try to be vague in their problems so they're not all obvious. Well its Haru's turn. If you want someone's story to be heard next, just shout it out in the review and I'll do it.))

Chapter 2: Haru

I always hated that part of me, when I loose all control, but I also liked it. I can always feel the rush of power as my other self takes over. The heighten emotions course through my veins with each beat of my heart, increasing the thrill of the moment. My mind always falls into a thick fog as I allow my other self to destroy anything that dares to threaten me, because I'm weak.

"Hatsuharu! Put that down, right now!" one of the teachers yelled from the far corner of the classroom. The other students had left the room leaving only Haru and the frightened teacher. The class room was scattered with student's papers, while chairs and desk were knocked over across the room. Hatsuharu happened to be holding one of the chairs in his hands. His eyes were narrowed as his fingernails dug deep into the wood. He didn't seem like he heard the teacher's plea as he stood there in the middle of the room. Just when the teacher was about to call out to Haru again his head cocked to the side with a sly smirk spread across his face.

"Put it down?" he repeated as if he hadn't heard what she had said to him.

"Yes, please. Just put the chair down and we can talk."

"Talk? What makes you think I want to talk?" Haru said as he felt his throat begin to tightened, "Like I would want to talk to the likes of you. I'll put the chair down since you asked so nicely though," Haru launched the chair out the classroom window. The glass shattered with ease as a satisfying grin spread across his face as he heard a few of the students outside gasping to the situation from above them outside. The teacher gave up on coaxing Haru out of the class and she quickly retreated, leaving him alone in the classroom.

"Figures, bunch of morons anyways," Haru said as he sat down on one of the broken tables. His mind felt fuzzy as he tried to recall what had happened before he had unleashed his black side. He didn't quiet remember what made him so mad, but he could still feel its burning make inside him. The truth was, he knew what was making him made, but he didn't want to admit it to himself. His chest felt like someone was suffocating to death. He couldn't stand that feeling any longer. He just wanted it to go away. Haru got back on his feet again and he began tossing another chair around the classroom to ease his confusing feelings. It wasn't long until another person stepped inside the classroom to try and stop him.

"Alright, who's next…" Haru turned around to be face with Yuki standing in the doorway with a not to happy look across his face. Haru's face softened slightly, but not enough to coax his white side back out, "Yuki, what a surprise."

"It shouldn't be," Yuki replied to him as he tucked his books under his arm slightly, "What's wrong, Haru? Did something happen here to make you upset? Was it one of the students?"

Haru shook his head as he laughed in a strange manner. Yuki frowned slightly since Haru sounded like a psychopath and he really hoped no one else could hear him, "Ha, as if I let a bunch of idiots bother me. It's not that…it's just she doesn't want to see me anymore."

"She?" Yuki repeated as he wondered what Haru was talking about, "Did you have a girlfriend?"

Haru seemed like he was beginning to calm down now as he eased his body back to lean against the wall. Yuki was his one true weakness. His face betrayed him and revealed how much it hurt him to admit what his problem was, "I suppose you can say that…sorry Yuki."

"You shouldn't be saying sorry to me," Yuki said as he decided not to press the issue any further, "Come on. They need to clean this mess up. Not to mention they already called your parents."

"Right…" Haru took a deep breath as he followed Yuki out. He had to admit he really liked how Yuki handled him. He never pushed his black personality and he was always willing to put up with him. Haru supposed that was why he admired Yuki so much. He only wished he could help Yuki find some happiness of his own.

Yuki directed Haru to a bench so he could wait for his parents, "Just wait here. I'm sure it will be awhile. Need anything?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Good. I'm going to be busy with some student council stuff so I'll see you later," Yuki waved goodbye to Haru as he walked off. It bothered Haru that Yuki was so busy. He hardly ever saw him anymore, but things change like that.

Haru amused himself with a piece of string he had found for a few hours. He knew his mother would take her sweet time in coming since she probably knew what she was being called in for. Haru had always had his parents called in when he was younger because of his black side would come out numerous times. It was beginning to become a regular event for Haru now. He suspected he'd be grounded for a few weeks not to mention suspended on top of it.

"Hey."

Haru lifted his head to meet his greeter since he had been preoccupied with the string he had been playing with, "Kyo…Tohru, what are you doing here?"

Kyo gave Haru a light shrug as if he didn't know since he was mostly escorting Tohru, "She heard about what happened and wanted to see if you're ok."

"Huh…oh," Haru replied in a dreamy like voice since he had almost forgotten but the days events already.

"Are you really ok, Hatsuharu?" Tohru asked as she bent down to his level on the bench, "Yuki sounded really worried about you."

Haru smiled lightly when he heard how concern Yuki was for him along with Tohru. He didn't like worrying them, but sometimes he really couldn't help it, "I'm fine now. Yuki made me feel a little better. My hands hurt though."

"I wonder why," Tohru said since she really had no idea how much damage Haru had caused.

"Because he destroyed a whole classroom," Kyo responded as Tohru's mouth fell opened in shock. Kyo ignored her for now since he suspected such a reaction from her, "So what's your sentence this time?"

"Don't know, my parents haven't come yet. Probably the usual…"

"Figure's. You have such a bad temper on you."

"You should talk, Kyo," Haru said as he sat up slightly.

"Shut up!"

"I'm glad you're ok, Hatsuharu," Tohru said as she stood up, "Come by Shigure's house if you're not feeling well. We'll keep you company."

"We?" Kyo said with a narrowed look.

Haru smiled to Tohru's kindness as he nodded his head, "Thank you. I'd be happy to visit you all sometime, especially Yuki."

"Great," Kyo said in a tired voice. He wished Tohru stop inviting all the Sohma's over.

Haru waved lightly to them both as they left to attend their class that was beginning to start. Haru let a light sigh escape his lips as he sat there. He wished he could go do something else now. His string had broken and he had no other means to amuse himself with now. Before Haru could look around for something else to keep his entertainment he saw Hatori walking down the hall. Hatori had a strong steady walk which was impossible to mistake him for someone else.

"Hatori?" Haru asked as if he hadn't known who it was.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked, straight to the point of his business being there, "Your mother is running late and has requested that I take you home."

Haru nodded lightly to what Hatori said to him. It wasn't all too surprising to him that his mother was running so late. He slowly got to his feet as he stretched his stiff muscles, "I am ready."

"Good, now let's go," Hatori didn't waste anytime retreating from the school. He didn't like being their since too many girls followed the Sohma's around and it was too nerve racking for Hatori. Haru really didn't mind, in fact he hardly every paid much attention to it in the first place. Hatori opened the car door for Haru as he watched the black and white haired boy lazily get into the car.

Hatori stepped inside and he gave Haru a look over, "Did you hurt yourself this time?"

"No…just scratches."

"Good," Hatori placed his hands on the wheel of his car as he began to drive, "Akito wants to talk to you."

"I know," Haru said as he stared out the window, watching the buildings pass by him in a blur of motion.

"Oh?" Hatori questioned since he was the only one that knew that Akito requested to speak to Hatsuharu.

"Just a feeling," Haru leaned his head against the glass as he let a light sigh out. He felt tired after the day's events, "Have you seen her?"

"If you are speaking of the person who upset you so greatly today, then no. Shigure mentioned seeing her near Kazuma's house, but she hasn't been seen since."

"I see…" Haru said as he shut his eyes, "She's on a journey and she doesn't want to take me with her. I don't really care though; I'm going to follow her."

Hatori glanced to his mirror to see Haru drifting to a deep sleep. It pained him to see Haru this way since most days Haru was general in a good mood, but with these resent events it had pulled his black personality out. Hatori wouldn't tell Akito about what Haru had said, he would keep that secret to himself.

Haru felt his mind drift into a peaceful sleep, where he could live in a world with the people he cared for a loved. He would keep her safe from anyone's hands, especially Akito's.

**Spoiler Note: **If you have read the manga then you would know what this event is about. If you haven't and want to know who Haru is freaking out about then here it is. The person he's freaking out about is Rin, who is the horse. She'll appear soon, but this was just an opening chapter for Haru and some hints towards Rin. Kyo has appeared in each one of these so far. Think I can weasel him in there in all of these?


End file.
